Digital content distribution continues to gain in popularity. However, not all designers take full advantage of digital distribution techniques. For example, a designer for a magazine or other document may simply wish to lay out the document using techniques appropriate for print documents and may not have the technical expertise or desire to write HTML or other code for a digital counterpart of the magazine. The resulting document may suffer in quality due to the lack of interactive elements.